1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an industrial truck having a tiltable lifting frame connected with an axle body that is mounted on a vehicle chassis so that the axle body can rotate and/or pivot.
2. Technical Considerations
A known industrial truck is described in DE 100 29 881 A1, herein incorporated by reference. In this known truck, the connection of the lifting frame with the axle body of the front axle has the advantage that the inertial forces that result from the load being carried are not introduced first into the vehicle chassis, but rather directly into the axle body, and from there are transmitted to the ground or roadway. As a result of the coupling of the axle body to the vehicle chassis by means of elastomers, not only is a vibration damping achieved, but advantageously a rotational capability (FIGS. 1 and 2 in DE 100 29 881 A1) of the axle body around the center line of the axis or a pivoting capability (FIG. 3 in DE 100 29 881 A1) of the axle body around a pivoting axis in the vicinity of the vehicle chassis is achieved. As a result of which, when the lifting frame is rigidly fastened to the axle body, the function of a tilt bearing is achieved. Therefore, no separate tilt bearing is necessary.
In one embodiment of this known truck, the front axle is a drive axle. Inside the axle body there are drive elements, in particular, motors, which act to generate and/or transmit vibrations. As a result of the rigid fastening of the lifting frame to the axle body (FIG. 4 in DE 100 29 881 A1), structure-borne vibrations of the axle body are transmitted to the lifting frame. Under unfavorable conditions, these vibrations can lead to resonances that are experienced in the form of noise.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an industrial truck of the general type described above but in which the noise level is reduced.